My Repo! My Genetic Opera! My Story!
by amy.ward.906
Summary: No Shilo. A girl enters the Wallace house under the strangest of circumstances. What will happen?
1. On the Run

**A/N: Okay so the title sucks, but I hope you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Repo the Genetic Opera or anything affiliated with it.**

_Incoming call….Incoming call…_

"_The Anderson payment is past due. Repossess at once." _ He pulled out the file for a brief moment and then starts walking.

I wake up and get some Creds out of my secret stash. I am about to head out and get some food when

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I hear a pounding at the door. Looking out the peephole to see who it is, I spot him. THE REPO MAN! Why is he here? I don't have any organs from GeneCo, do I?

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Oh shit! Throwing my few items in a bag I take off out the window and down the fire escape, just as the door is kicked in. I hit the ground hard as I jump off the last step and start running, only to be caught by GeneCops a half block later. I fight a couple of them off and run again

(Songs in **bold**)

**What have I done?**

**What do I owe GeneCo? **

**Why are they after me? **

**I don't own any body parts from them, no payments to make. What does the Surgeon want with me?**

I am suddenly surrounded by 6 GeneCops.

**I am caught, being sent to my death. What have I done wrong? Why me?**


	2. Payment is Due

**A/N: Songs in bold always. Anything not sung by my OC and sung by the other characters will be in **_italics_

As I ride in the elevator, my mind races. Why am I being taken to GeneCo? Is the Surgeon going to kill me here?

DING!

The door opens and I am escorted into Rotti's office

_Ms. Anderson you have a payment._

**What do you mean?**

_Your mother owes us money._

**She is dead.**

_Dead?_

**Dead.**

_The payment falls to you. It is past due._

**She said she had paid it all off.**

_She lied to you._

**No.**

_Yes._

**She couldn't.**

_She did._

**She wouldn't.**

_She did._

**Not my mother.**

_Yes your mother._

**But she's dead.**

_Well …_

**REPO MAN WALKS IN!**

I see him and know what is going to happen. I am so scared. Afraid as I am, I pass out.


	3. A New Deal

**A/N: Nathan's song in bold. Rotti's in **_italics._

Rotti looks at Nathan

_Take the girl. Do what you will._

**What organ is for claim?**

_None, but her mother's debt needs to be paid._

**Where is her mother?**

_Dead._

**Dead?**

_Dead._

**So she takes the place of her mother's debt?**

_Unless you have a better plan?_

**A new deal.**

Rotti ponders for a moment, "Go on."

"I will pay her mother's debt and the girl lives with me."

"As what?"

"That's for me to decide!" Nathan yells at his employer.

"For how long?"

"Forever," Nathan says, the single word meaning so much.

"Take her and go."

Nathan picks up the unconscious girl and carries her away.


	4. Arrival

I come to as I am being carried down some stairs. I am set upright on a stainless steel table. It's cold and I shiver a bit. A tray is wheeled over. I don't even bother to see what is on it before I try and run. Better running and alive than still and dead.

The Repo man grabs me and sets me none too gently back on the table. He grabs my arm with one hand, keeping me on the table, while holding my face with the other as he shines a penlight in my eyes. I try and avert my eyes from the light to no avail. He glares at me through his mask, his eyes the only part of him I can see.

Slowly letting go of me, making sure I wasn't going to bolt again, he turns back towards me as he walks across the room and grabs a few things from a cabinet. I shiver again as he comes back. The table is still cold and the temperature of the room isn't helping.

He fetches a blanket (hospital issue from the looks of it) from a closet and unfolds it, wrapping it around me. I tug it around myself before he stops me and unfolds my arm, coming at me with a needle.

Oh great, he's going to drug me and harvest me for Zydrate like some Graverobber.

**Please don't do this, please let me go.**

He looks at me through his mask with pity-filled eyes. I force myself not to cry. I push the blanket off me. I don't want his pity. He injects me with something and I become sleepy rather quickly. I try and fight the feeling, try to avoid this death that I know is heading my way. He smooth's my hair down, running his gloved hand across it. This man is a monster. I don't want his sympathy.

He wraps me back up in the blanket before picking me up and climbing the stairs once again before I go under thanks to the drug.


	5. Questions and a Memory

As my eyes open I try and figure out where I am. I turn my head a bit as I push myself up into a sitting position. Looking around I realize I am in a bedroom. The comfiness I feel is a bed laden down with blankets and pillows.

I try and leave the bed, but am overcome with dizziness. Before I stumble an older gentleman, maybe in his 40's helps me back onto the bed.

**Where am I?**

_You are safe._

**Who are you?**

_Don't worry._

**How did I get here?**

_Hush child and rest. I will explain when you awake._

**But –**

_Hush. Drink this._

He hands me some water. I drink and lay back down, still sleepy. He pulls the covers over me and runs his hand over my hair. A memory flashes in my mind

**Flashback**

**He looks at me through his mask with pity-filled eyes…he injects me with something and I become sleepy rather quickly…he smooth's my hair down, running his gloved hand over it…**

**End of flashback**

Through my half-open eyes, I look at his. They seem so alike.

**Who are you?**

_Rest._

He leaves the bed and exits the room, but as he leaves he says, "Goodnight Sara," then the door closes. My last thought before slumber is _'how does he know my name?'_


	6. Conversation

The sound of a door opening awakens me. My eyes open and I see the man from before.

"How are you feeling?

"Better, thank you."

"Any dizziness?"

"No," I say shaking my head.

"That's good," he says as he takes my pulse. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," I say.

"Well, let's go downstairs and eat, shall we?"

"Okay."

I follow him downstairs and into a kitchen, where a platter of food was waiting for me. I looked at the man.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said.

As I ate I asked him, "How did you know my name?"

"What?"

"You called me Sara."

"You must have hit your head hard."

"What am I doing here?"

"I found you unconscious."

"Why won't you answer my questions?" I asked him becoming scared. He wouldn't give me a straight answer and that frightened me. He then showed me back to the bedroom.

_Rest _

**What's going on?**

_Hush_

**What's happening?**

_Get some sleep_

**Not until I have some answers!**

_You need to rest!_

My heart sped up and I started getting dizzy. He put me in the bed. "Rest Sara."

"What's going on?"

"We'll talk soon. I promise." He shut off the lights and left.


	7. The Demon Within

**Disclaimer: I do not own Repo the Genetic Opera or anything affiliated with it. **

**A/N: Repo Man in bold and Nathan in **_italics._

**A/N: No song, just Nathan talking to himself…well sort of…**

As he exited Sara's room, he looked at himself in a mirror hanging on the wall.

**Now Nathan, it's not nice to keep me to yourself.**

_I won't let you hurt her._

**I don't want to hurt her.**

_You have already frightened the poor girl._

**If you were more forthcoming with your answers, I wouldn't be fighting my way to the surface trying to answer her questions for you.**

_Fine I'll answer her questions._

**Which ones?**

_All of them._

**You plan on telling her about us?**

_Of course not, but I do plan on telling her about her mother and why she is here._

**If you don't tell her about us, the situation will scare her more when she sees me.**

_I won't let her see you._

**She will see me, whether you like it or not.**


	8. Running Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Repo the Genetic Opera or anything affiliated with it. **

**A/N: Okay this chapter in made in honor of Epicoolawesome who I borrowed the idea from with her fanfic titled A Father's Secret. So this one goes out to you!**

Leaving the room, she wanders down what seems like an endless hallway, then down some stairs, gathering her bearings or least trying to. So much has happened that she is having trouble trying to make sense of it all.

As she reaches the last few steps, she notices the fireplace and can tell that something seems off. It looks like it is away from the wall, which shouldn't be possible. Is it an optical illusion? Getting closer she goes behind it and walks down a few more steps, entering a room, one that seems familiar.

She sees a man bound to a table. Internally freaking out, she slowly steps towards this man before jumping at music being played on a record player. Then hearing footsteps, she hides in a corner behind some boxes as a Repo Man appears. He starts to sing and cut the man open, removing his organs.

In the middle of all this, she sees his face. It was him, the man who had rescued her! He seemed different somehow though, more monstrous. As he finished harvesting the body of its organs, she let out a small noise, a gasp; her mind trying to make sense of everything.

The Repo Man, hearing this noise, tries to figure out where it came from. As Sara tries to move further back into the corner silently, she knocks over a tray which crashes noisily to the floor. He slowly approaches her. She jumps up and runs by him, evading his grasp, running up the stairs and out the door away from his pleas that he is not going to harm her. She runs into the night, the seedy crime filled streets and doesn't look back…


	9. Coming Soon

To all my faithful readers...

This story will be continued in a Buffy/Repo x-over titled Sara's Adventure in London...coming soon

Please keep an eye out for it!


End file.
